Question: The sum of the lengths of all the edges of a cube is 60 cm. Find the number of cubic centimeters in the volume of the cube.
Explanation: Since there are 12 congruent edges on a cube, each edge has length $60/12=5$ cm. Since the volume of the cube is equal to the edge length cubed, the volume is $5^3=5\cdot5\cdot5=\boxed{125}$.